To Be Lonely No More
by Shrink To Be
Summary: “I could save everyone…” the Doctor’s voice is hoarse.“I could stop the war.” His eyes sparkle with pain. ' The Doctor makes a different decision, AU. Set during The School Reunion, should be easy to remember where abouts. Enjoy! Possibly completed...


"Join us." Mr Finch says - _oh so temptingly._ _Like those chocolate adverts where they leave it hanging on their tongue…_ Rose fights back a semi hysterical urge to giggle. _This is serious._

"I could save everyone…" the Doctor's voice is hoarse. Rose swallows._ No Doctor… please don't do this to yourself…_

"Yes." _Bastard, Finch._

"I could stop the war." His eyes sparkle with pain. A long pause follows. _I've got to say something,_ Rose thinks frantically,_ what can I say to help him? _Luckily, Sarah-Jane is quicker.

"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. It's a world where relationships have their time and everything ends."

Rose watches the Doctor flinch as the impact of these words hit him. She begs him, silently but with every part of her. _Don't listen!_ He frowns softly as he considers them. "But it wouldn't have to end…"

Mr Finch nods and continues, watching the doctor closely. "Nothing would end. Nothing would die. Loneliness would not exist. You know all about loneliness, don't you, Doctor. End the pain…"

Rose forces the words from her throat, desperate. "_Don't listen to him!_"

"Oh but I am, Rose…" He says in a dreamy monotone which sends shivers down Rose's spine. "I am listening…"

"But it's a lie!" Rose jumps as Sarah Jane speaks out. She had almost forgotten that she is there…

The Doctor shakes his head. "It makes perfect sense…" There's a touch of desperate hope in his voice, something which Rose has never heard from him before.

"No-" Rose starts.

"Don't you understand Rose? You could have your father back!" The Doctor grabs her by the shoulders and looks directly into her face. He is smiling, but there is something not quite right in it, and his eyes have a far away, dreaming look to them. _He's gone mad!_

"Doctor, snap out of it! You _know_ it's not meant to happen like that!" She stares into his eyes frantically trying to reach the Doctor she knows.

His breathing is fast, passionate. He lowers his voice and whispers to her; "_But it could!_"

He lets go of Rose and looks towards Sarah-Jane.

"Sarah, I would never have to leave you. You would never have to re-adjust to normal life!"

Rose tears her eyes away from the Doctor and glances towards the Doctor's previous companion, sending the message with her eyes; _we have to do something._ But there is the minor problem in the form of Mr Finch standing only three feet away.

The Doctor turns away from Sarah and towards Mr Finch. "I-"

Sarah-Jane cuts him off.

"You need to think this through!"

"Leave this to the mature species, there's a good human." Mr Finch says patronizingly. "I'm so glad you approve, Doctor. We shall be a great team, moulding the universe, creating the perfect existence." The Doctor puts his hands in his pockets. Rose notices a glint of darkness appear in his eyes.

"Changing the universe, yep I'm all up for that! With you, however…" He raises his right hand and a flash of sonic blue briefly illuminates Finch's shocked face before he crumples to the ground.

Rose and Sarah-Jane stare in horror as the Doctor turns to them.

"Let's get this show on the road."

Author Notes: I haven't started writing the next chapter for this yet. I know some people have been asking about when I'm going to give you another poorly written and only occasionally beta'd full length story, but I'm afraid this is only a filler while my muse takes a break. I promise that my plot bunny is still alive and kicking but I just haven't written the majority of it down yet… so… I hope this just keeps you quiet for a bit… on the other hand you might all start nagging me to update this one…?

I'm not sure if this should be left where it is or whether I could extend it. There are a couple of things that aren't straightened out, but then again mystery is a great thing. :-) please review!


End file.
